


I knew I loved you (Before I met you)

by Loverofallfandoms32



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Meetings, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallfandoms32/pseuds/Loverofallfandoms32
Summary: Danny never really held much to the saying 'it was love at first sight'. The only time he had ever really felt that was when he saw his daughter for the first time. Then he walked into a dusty garage.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	I knew I loved you (Before I met you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я знал, что люблю тебя (до того, как встретил)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358293) by [Alex_Kollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins), [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020)



Danny was going to kill someone.

Namely, the person he could hear in the garage of HIS crime scene! And he swore to God, if it was one of his co-workers who didn't think he, a Haole, should have been giving the John McGarrett murder he might just say fuck it and put a bullet in their knee cap.

His captain thought his fresh eyes were just what was needed for this case so that was all Danny needed to say the hell with them.

At least Meka was on his side.

As he crept closer he could hear what sounded like a males voice coming through the door. The voice cuts off then and Danny hears clanking metal. He pulls out his gun, yanks open the door with it raised in front of him, eyes meeting eyes the same color as his......

_Danny woke slowly to the sun shining bright through their curtains, his side warm due to the warm body laying next to him. He turned his head and met eyes wide awake watching him. Smiling he slid closer to kiss lips he could easily spend forever exploring._

_Danny watched from the shore as his two loves waded in the shallow waves of the ocean, his daughter squealing and laughing as she was tossed up in the air by strong arms, only to be caught and gently dipped in the water. Her splashing the handsome face of the man who made them both smile, her shouting for Danny to join them, that same man waving him in. And who was Danny to disappoint?_

_Danny's knee deep in a case that's left three tourists dead and evidence that has so far not given him any answers. It's almost three in the morning and he's sitting at his desk looking over the crime scene again. He just can't seem to shake the feel that he's missing something. Strong arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss is placed on the side of his neck. He leans into the touch as a hand leans forward to close the case folder and shut off his lamp. He gets to his feet and is willingly pulled toward their bedroom, strong arms never ceasing to let him go._

_Danny looks at himself in the mirror and can't believe what he's seeing. Despite the turn his life had made years ago here he was. For the second time (last time) in his life. He was getting married. He is scared shitless about that. His first one crashed and burned pretty quickly after the I Do's so he thinks he has reason to be afraid. Though every bone in his body knows it is exactly what he wants. His Grace is standing beside, beaming in her pretty dress her mother helped her pick out. That same mother that is somewhere out there in the crowd, showing her support to them both. A knock at the door and Grace is running to answer it. When he turns he sees his future smiling at him in a tux fit for a model. He walks to him, one hand held out for his daughter, the other for the love of his life and they leave to start the next chapter of their lives together._

_He's in the kitchen making dinner listening to a patient voice explain geometry to his teenager, who looks like she would rather be anywhere than in that seat. She has a big test coming up and they have always wanted to make sure she never falls back on her studies. As he stirs the sauce he hears his daughter laugh. Looking around the corner he sees her smiling and writing enthusiastically in her notebook and his husband with an encouraging hand on her shoulder smiling proudly. Danny smiles as he goes to finish dinner._

_He's driving along the coast, classic rock on low and his hand holding tightly to his passengers. Windows rolled down, wind blowing silver hair as they head to a destination unknown. Retiring meant that he didn't have a time table anymore. He didn't have to be at any place at any certain time. They could just take the time to be together. Grace and her family will be coming to dinner tomorrow but for tonight, it's just him and the smiling blue eyed man riding shotgun, seeing where the day takes them._

"You! Hands up! Don't move!" 

"Who are you?!" 

"Who are you?! I am Detective Danny Williams.."

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett......."

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while listening to Savage Garden I knew I loved you. If you haven't heard it, you must listen to it! Comments and Kudos are love! I really hope you enjoys my first dip into McDanno!


End file.
